


The Digital Stars

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Tai and Matt go skinny dipping in the Digital World.





	

After returning to the Digital World and reuniting with their Digimon, who have lost memories of them; Tai, Matt and their friends slowly but surely reconnect with their Digimon. Their Digimon digivolve into their Rookie levels. 

As their friends and Digimon are in the train car sleeping, Tai and Matt are sitting on a towel together looking at the stars. They both remove their socks and shoes setting them on the other side of the towel. Holding onto each other's hands, Tai leans over and presses a kiss onto his boyfriend's cheek. His hand travels down till he caresses Matt's bulge and kisses him on the mouth. 

Matt lays down with Tai on top of him as they begins to make out. Matt loosens up Tai's tie pulling him into another passionate kiss. He grabs onto Tai's ass squeezing causing his boyfriend to yelp and he blushes red. Matt's other hand reaches into Tai's pants, grabs his cock jacking his boyfriend off. Tai moans quietly into the dark night. 

Tai suggests they go skinny dipping and before Matt can protest and stop him. Tai starts to strip off his clothes. First his tie, then unbuttons his shirt and tossing it onto the blue/orange towel. Next his removes his pants as they fall down his legs, and lastly his blue briefs. Tai leaves his googles around his neck. He takes them off throwing them in Matt's face as he runs down the sandy beach into the water laughing. Looking at Tai's half hard cock and ass as he ran into the dark blue water always brings Matt obvious pleasure and he chuckles and decides to join in too. 

Matt takes off his dress shirt and tie tossing it on the towel next to his shoes. He unzips/unbuttons his pants as they fall down his legs, then his gray briefs. Matt's clothes are piled atop his shoes as Tai's are all over the towel. Matt runs down the sandy shore and dives in getting more wet. 

He grabs Tai as he lifts him up carrying his man in his arms. Tai kisses him and he combs his fingers through Matt's blonde hair. Tai gets out of Matt's grasp as they continue kissing. Tai and Matt grab onto each other's cocks jacking the other off. He and Tai climax and their cocks shoot out a load of cum in the water. Both moaning and panting, he and Tai cling onto each other in the water as they start kissing again. 

They go back to the sandy shore and lay in each other's arms on their towel, while gazing up at the Digital World's stars. Tai and Matt talk about relationship and about going to different colleges after high school. In the forest, Agumon and Gabumon are confused on why Tai and Matt are both naked together. Gabumon suggests they get food and Agumon agrees following Gabumon back to the train car. 

Tai and Matt gaze up at the stars as they spoon on their towel. As slight chill makes them both shiver. Matt gets up and retrieves a blanket and he lays back down in Tai's embrace. With the blanket around both of them, these two Digidestined boyfriends fall peacefully asleep.


End file.
